


关心则乱

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lies, M/M, True Love, major character dying
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 叙述詹姆斯波特与马克钱德尔登记结婚之前发生的一件大事。无差。是旧文，补个档
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 3





	关心则乱

最后一点枪声也平息了下去，整座建筑归于死寂，马克·钱德尔一时只听得见面罩里自己粗重的呼吸声。

一切都结束了，看样子是的。

之后伴随着嘶嘶电流声，通讯器里依次传来队友汇报，马克也讲明自己这边的状况，“二层战斗已结束，击毙敌人3名，己方无伤亡”。最后Thatcher发号施令：“Smoke，Mute，清点，等警方人来，其他人撤。”

麻烦活计就又落到他们俩头上了。

马克一声不响地投入长官交予的任务，缓慢地在瓦砾和血泊之中穿梭，默数地上的敌人尸首。他从来不是个喜欢抱怨的人，不管队里派给他什么任务他都会一丝不苟地做好。

而詹姆斯·波特没在频道里发出哀嚎倒是稀奇了。此人明明只爱打仗，痛恨清扫战场，每每被点名干这个都叫苦连天，可眼下他安静得很。

人们都说詹姆斯·波特这个人不可能停止说怪话，除非他死了。

马克怎么依稀记得方才汇报，詹姆斯所去的地下一层也是“己方无伤亡”来着？难不成情况有变？

“Smoke？”马克在他们两人的专线小频道里尝试呼叫，但没有得到男人的回复。

一股不详的预感从马克的脚尖蔓延到了头顶。詹姆斯在搞鬼。或者詹姆斯死了。两件都不是什么好事。

在搞鬼吧，在搞鬼，求你。

年轻的战士这样想着，沿着楼梯下行去查看情况，不料迎面与上行的年长战友撞了个满怀。詹姆斯扑在马克身上，又缓缓滑了下去。马克低头，看见自己的防弹背心留有大片红黑的血痕，看见男人软倒在自己脚边。

最强的士兵詹姆斯·波特倒下了。

有那么一瞬间，马克脑海里的一切轰然崩塌。然而下一刻，千锤百炼而成的肌肉记忆接管了他，他属于战场的那一部分高速运转起来。他端起枪对准楼梯下，詹姆斯带伤而来的那个方向，同时嘶吼道：

“哪儿？几个？！还能说话吗Smoke？”

“……我都搞定了甜心……”

男人的嗓音就像用浸了血的砂纸磨过一样粗糙，衰弱，还有一点颤抖。生命力正在从他身体里流逝。

马克迅速把枪背到身后蹲下身，在一阵眩晕之中把浑身是血的詹姆斯顺到自己怀中，呼叫队友返回，之后用同样颤抖的声音问：“你伤得怎么样，让我看看！”

他的脑子一团乱麻，他的心支离破碎。

詹姆斯紧捂着胸口，微微摇着头，说什么也不肯给马克看伤。在年轻人百般阻拦之中，他开口说话：

“我快完蛋了，马克……有句话我现在一定得跟你说……别，别他妈的打断我！临走前最后一个愿望……你就让我说说吧……

“好的，听我说，宝贝……我爱你。

“……我他妈的一直爱着你！我想跟你在一起，想跟你结婚。

“马克……你能成全我吗？趁我还没……”

马克·钱德尔，他首先是个理智至上的天才，其次是个坚韧不拔的男人，他从来不知道自己也会有为他人痛哭失声的一天。

可他就是伴着詹姆斯的这些话，让溃堤的泪水在面罩里流了个一塌糊涂。

这期间他曾无数次试图拉开詹姆斯的手，去帮他处理伤口——哪怕能带给他一丝生还的希望呢？！可詹姆斯的手就像被铁浆浇筑在身上一样纹丝不动。难以想象一个大量失血的人还能拿得出这等力气。

是回光返照？是去意已决？

马克终于崩溃地哭喊出声来：“詹姆斯，求你了，让我救救你。我想让你活下去——”

男人的脸隐藏在面具后，看不见神情，只有声音穿过几层阻隔断断续续地传进马克的耳朵：“……可我想，和你在一起——”

可我想和你在一起。

马克哽咽着说，好，我们在一起，我爱你詹姆斯·波特，我的战友，兄弟，我的爱人，丈夫。

这是他深埋心底多久的表白！他一直都想对詹姆斯说，但不是现在这种情况下；他一直想跟詹姆斯在一块儿，但不是作为其临终遗愿。

空气里浓得令人作呕的硝烟和血腥味冲击着鼻腔，心心念念的男人又在自己面前奔向死亡，马克觉得自己快要昏厥过去。

后来远远听见队友的脚步声在建筑外响起了，马克心想这下终于是真的结束了，一切都结束了，他可以安心地晕过去，或者随詹姆斯一起去往另一个世界。

而刚刚成了马克未婚夫的詹姆斯遂了心愿，激动地想要说些什么，却呛到了，剧烈地咳了起来。马克立刻又不晕了，慌忙地去摘他的面具，想着这样或许能让他呼吸顺畅一些，减轻些痛苦。

詹姆斯似是虚弱得动不了了，任由马克颤颤巍巍地将其面具取下、将面具下面的织物面罩也掀起。

然后呢，看着詹姆斯暴露在空气之中的脸孔，马克就愣住了。

这张脸还能和记忆中詹姆斯早晨临出发时的样子完全重合，就连用发蜡定型的头发都纹丝不乱，非但没有什么口鼻流血的重伤迹象，反倒面色红润地闪着光。

四目相对，詹姆斯咧嘴笑得灿烂。

马克在自己的面具后张圆了嘴巴。

他又试着伸手去拉詹姆斯的手——这次不费吹灰之力就拉开了——只见男人紧紧捂着的那防弹背心的胸口半个弹孔都无，只是被鲜血染透了。

“碰见一个还没断气的，用刀解决了，结果他乱扑腾，弄我一身血，真是的。”詹姆斯说，“那么我们什么时候去登记结婚？亲爱的。”

马克一言不发把他推倒在地，起身掉头就走。

詹姆斯一个鲤鱼打挺就起来追。

“喂！你他妈的明明答应我了！你得说话算话！”

“滚。”

“马克——”

“滚。”

“我不管，反正我们在一起了！”

“……”

THE END

美咸

2019.7


End file.
